Hermione Dumbledore
by Jade Lupin Black
Summary: The arrival of Dumbledore's granddaughter causes the members of the Order of the Phoenix to see just how powerful the Dumbledore line is. And romance is brewing between a certain order member and Dumbledore's grandaughter. Sorry bad summary.
1. Hermione DumbledoreProlouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Harry Potter series. They belong to JKR.**

** A/N: In this story Hermione comes from Greece. So she will have a Greek accent. I do not show this in the story, so I am telling you now.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hermione Dumbledore**

"…Now on to the last Order of business…" Dumbledore said to the members of The Order of the Phoenix, before he was abruptly cut off by the door slamming open.

"Sorry, hope I'm not late." There in the doorway stood a beautiful young woman who looked to be about 17, 18. She was holding a trunk in one had and on her shoulder there was a book bag. She had beautiful long honey-brown hair which was curled into tiny ringlets that framed her face perfectly. She was wearing low rider jeans that covered legs that seemed to go on for miles. She also had on a light blue halter top that covered the top part of her body perfectly, it showed off how her well endowed breast, which weren't too big or too small, but just the right size. Her face was perfectly angelic. She wore little make-up besides some blush, eye-liner and some pink lip gloss. She had bog doe chocolate brown eyes, which seemed to twinkle with wisdom, knowledge and a bit of mischief, a button nose and nice big full lips. She had a tan olive colored skin, she looked very exotic. All in all, this girl looked like a goddess and no almost everyman in that room eyes bulged out of their sockets. While the women in the room looked on with hate and envy in their eyes.

"Shortcake, how are you?" Dumbledore asked when he saw the girl effectively breaking everyone out of their stupor. The girl looked at Dumbledore and then dropped everything she was holding and ran onto her Dumbledore's arms.

"GRANDFATHER!" She squealed as she squeezed the old man. "Oh, how are you grandfather? I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too my dear. And for once you are not late, but perfectly on time. I was just about to announce your arrival to everyone." And with that he turned to the order. "I would like you all to meet my granddaughter Hermione Dumbledore; she will be joining us in training Harry, Ron, and Ginny, along with attending her last year at Hogwarts."

Gasps were heard all through the room. No one knew, besides a select few, that Dumbledore had a granddaughter. Everyone just assumed that during the last war his family was all killed off.

"Um, hi" Hermione said when she noticed the silence. Dumbledore noticing her discomfort broke in and saved her.

"Hermione, dear, let me introduce you to everyone. Over there in the corner is Alastor Moody, you remember him right. And then in the person sitting all the way over there in the shadows is Severus Snape." Dumbledore said pointing to each person. "Over there, the three men sitting next to each other are the Marauders, or better known as James, Sirius and Remus. The red head with the green eyes is Lily she is James' wife and their son is Harry…" Dumbledore continued introducing her to each person in the room.

By the time Dumbledore finished introducing everyone, they all seemed to be broken out of their trance and all welcomed her with open arms.

* * *

After the meeting everyone moved to the dining room to eat some dinner.

"So Hermione, how old are you?" Lily asked the young girl besides her.

"Oh, I am seventeen."

"Seventeen and you're just starting Hogwarts?"

"Oh, well my mama and papa didn't want me to go to school so far away from home, even if it was ran by my grandfather, so they got grandpa to hire a private tutor to teach me at home."

"Where exactly did you live?" Sirius asked. This question got the attention of everyone in the room. They all wanted to know she just how far away this girl lived that no one knew of her existence.

"Oh well I lived in Greece my whole life." Hermione answered.

"If you mother and father didn't want you to attend Hogwarts before why are they letting you attend now?"

"My parents were killed recently. Some Death Eaters attacked them on their way back from work." Hermione said with a sad looked marred her beautiful, exotic face.

"Oh, dear, I am so sorry" Mrs. Weasley said to the girl, pity sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh, it's okay. Death is not the end to life, but the next great adventure. (?)" Hermione said in her best Dumbledore voice. This seemed to break all the tension in the room and soon everyone was laughing. "So my grandfather called you three the Marauders, and even though I know I am going to regret asking this, what does that mean exactly?" Hermione asked, directing her question towards James, Remus and Sirius.

The three in question suddenly brightened up even more. The acquired huge grins and their eyes filled with mischief.

"Well my dear-" James started

"You see-" Sirius continued

"When we were at Hogwarts-" Remus then followed

"We caused our fair share or trouble-"

"You know pranking people-"

"Disrupting classes-"

"Just having fun and causing havoc-"

"And then in our second year-"

"Dear old Minnie over there-"

"Gave us the name-"

"THE MARUADERS!" They finished together.

By end of their little speech Hermione was in tears. She was clutching the sides of her stomach from laughing so much.

"I knew I was going to regret that"

"So, Hermione what is Greece like?"

And that is how dinner went. Hermione People asked questions about Hermione and Hermione asking questions about everyone else. All in all dinner was a very happy affair.

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sun shining in her face and birds chirping outside her window, she took this as a sign that everything was going to go well. Getting out of bed Hermione decided to skip the shower for now and go straight downstairs to breakfast. As Hermione walked down the stairs she began to think of everyone she met the other day. She remembered all the people she met yesterday.

Remus, he was a caring person who was cursed as a child, though that never stopped him from doing his best and proving everyone wrong. Sirius he was handsome, roughish, dangerous and mischievous, a truly bad combination. He was every girls dream, the rebel without a cause. Just by looking at him you could see he had broke many of hearts at Hogwarts back when he was a student. James she thought with a chuckle, he and his best friends Sirius and Remus were truly a unique bunch. They had a unique look on the world. They were just the thing people needed now in these dark times. Lily, her name fit her perfectly she was a beautiful flower that lit up these dark times. She also was the person who kept the Marauders in check when one of their pranks went a tad too far. James and Lily son Harry was the perfect combination between Lily and James. He had the compassion and tenderness of his mother, yet he still had a bit of mischief in him. Harry's best friend Ron was truly a piece of work, though he could be a prat you just have to love him for it. Ginny Ron's sister she was a beauty not yet discovered, a person who if given the chance could hold her own in a battle. Tonks she thought she was a unique person. The metamorphmagus bright hair matched her personality perfectly.

Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts she almost knocked herself into the kitchen door. Blinking out if her thought Hermione entered the kitchen and saw that everyone was already there and eating breakfast.

"Good morning all." She said with a smile on her face.

"So Hermione what are you going to teach us today?" Harry asked the girl.

Hermione had a mischievous smile on her face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said with a twinkle in her brown eyes that was not unlike her grandfather.

* * *

** A/N: I am sorry for any mistakes I have made. I am looking for a beta so if anyone is intrested please send me an email.**

** If you saw the ? that just means that I am not sure if that is the exact quote. Thank you and please read and review.**


	2. Training and Humilation

**Chapter 2: Training and Humiliation**

After breakfast Hermione advised Harry, Ron and Ginny to go upstairs and change into some clothes they could train in. Inwardly Hermione was laughing at the trio. They were so excited for this training, if only they knew just how hard she would work them. She almost felt bad for them, almost. Right now she was in the newly transfigured dueling room, waiting for her trainees. She was in her training outfit which consisted of tight bicycle shorts, a sport bra and some white trainers.

Hermione decided to do some stretched as she waited for her three new trainees. As Hermione did her stretches she didn't notice Ginny Ron and Harry come in the room. Just as she bent down to do some toe touches she heard a low wolf whistle, quickly getting up Hermione turned to see the source of the noise.

"Whoa…" Ron said his eyes bulging out.

Harry just stood there looking dumbfounded, his mouth hanging out. Ginny just looked at the two with disgust written on her face, as she rolled her eyes. Blushing Hermione ushered the three into the newly transfigured room.

"Okay so today we are just going to do some exercises to get you three into tip-top shape." Hermione said.

Finally breaking out of his stupor Harry asked "What kind out exercises do you have in mind exactly?"

With a mischievous smile on her face Hermione looked at three. "Just some things to get you in shape…"

And so the torture session began…

* * *

Three hours later, the three teenagers left the room in pain. They had just been through the worst training in their lives. Hermione had not gone easy on them. She made them do 100 push-ups, then 100 sit-ups she made them do about 300 jumping-jacks and then she transfigured a hill for them to run up and down on. The girl may have been beautiful, but when it came to training she was brutal on them. 

"Why, don't we go into the kitchen to get you guys a potion for the pain?" Hermione said her eyes twinkling madly. The three just nodded.

Walking into the kitchen the four were greeted with a room full of adults.

"Hey there cubs, Hermione, how was your training session today?" Sirius asked seeing three out of the four teenagers in pain.

Groaning in pain the three teenagers looked at Sirius with a look that clearly said one thing, shut your bloody trap.

"Oh, it couldn't have been that bad" Lily said when she saw the looks the three were giving Sirius.

"Your right Mrs. Potter it was worse!" Ron exclaimed.

"It was not." Hermione said looking at her trainees. "It is not my fault you three are out of shape."

"Out of Shape, you may be bloody beautiful but you are also bloody insane!" Ron exclaimed, not thinking about what he was saying. Blushing when he realized exactly what he said. "I mean…"

"Yes, yes, yes we know what you meant." James said laughing at the younger boy's blunder.

"Do we now James, exactly what did Ronald mean?" Lily asked her husband with a look that could only be described as one thing, pure rage.

"Well…um I mean…well…you see Lily…Lilikens." James said looking for the right words to describe Hermione without getting in trouble with his wife.

"Bloody hell, you are a bloody wimp, do you know that Potter?" Sirius said to James. "Now Lily what James and Ron are trying to say is that Hermione is beautiful. She is a 17 year old girl who looks like a beautiful exotic, goddess." Sirius finished, with no shame in his voice as he described Hermione.

Hermione for her part just stood there blushing at what Sirius was saying about her.

"Okay we all know Hermione's beautiful but can we come back to the part where she was trying to kill us." Harry said trying to divert the conversation onto a safer topic.

"Like I said your training was not that bad. I mean you did a couple of push-ups, some sit-ups and jumping jacks, what is the big deal?" Hermione asked in a nonchalant voice.

"A couple was exactly is your definition of a couple?" Remus, who had previously been quiet, asked.

"100!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time.

"Oh come on, you guys would be doing more if you were in the Auror Academy." Hermione said to the boys." Plus at least you guys didn't have to do the exercises I had to when I was in training."

"The girl is right you know. You have to do a lot more than that if you want to pass in the Academy." The voice of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody chimed in.

"UNCLE MOODY!!!" Hermione squealed as she ran into the arms of her 'uncle'.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, Miss Mia "shortcake" Dumbledore." Moody said to Hermione. "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to say hello last night, but an emergency came up." Moody explained to Hermione.

"I know Grandpa introduced you as if I didn't remember my own uncle. Seriously, I think grandpa is getting a little senile." Hermione said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You see there you go again, trying to start trouble." Moody said wagging a finger at Hermione.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Hermione said the twinkle never leaving her eyes.

Everyone in the room at the point was speechless. Never before had they seen the old Auror so calm and at ease with someone. They all wondered how this girl could soften the heart of one of the most paranoid and scarred people they knew.

"You two know each other?" James asked.

"Yes, Uncle Moody came down to Greece with Grandpa once when I was younger." Hermione replied.

"Okay I have one last question. What is with Dumbledore and Mad-Eye calling you 'shortcake'?"

"Well you see…" Moody started but he never got to finish his sentence.

"If you even think about finishing that sentence Uncle Moody" Hermione threatened.

Moody for hi part just looked at Hermione and walked of laughing his head off.

* * *

Ginerva 'Ginny' Weasley was not in a good mood. Everywhere she went inside Grimmauld Place all she would hear about is Hermione. Now she like Hermione, she really did, the girl was nice, sweet and innocent. But, that isn't what she is hearing about the older girl. All Ginny would hear is how Hermione was so beautiful or how Hermione was so exotic looking. Merlin if she heard one more person mention Hermione's looks one more time; she didn't know what she would do. Truth be told Ginny was really mad about one thing, her long time crush, Harry Potter, seem to also be noticing Hermione. Ginny wanted Harry to notice one person and one person only, her. Deciding that it was high time Mr. Potter starting noticing her Ginny decided to change her looks a little so she would look more like Hermione. 

Ginny wasn't just tired of Harry not noticing her but every other boy in the world. At Hogwarts she was beautiful, but never as beautiful as the next girl in her year, and truthfully she was tired of it.

Going into her parent's room Ginny quietly tip-toed up to her mother's wardrobe, reaching inside one of the drawers she drew out her mother's make-up kit. Taking it out Ginny silently went back to her room.

If this was the only way to get Harry to notice her, then she would do. Since Ginny had never put make-up on before she was a bit hesitant at what she did. Looking into the mirror Ginny took out some cover up she brushed it all over her face. Then she took some blue eye-shadow and put that one. Taking out some mascara Ginny applied that to her eyelashes. She then took out some blush and applied that to her cheeks. She then tool out some of her mother's red lipstick and applied that to her lips. Rubbing her lips together Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She thought the blue mascara brought out her eyes perfectly while the red lipstick brought out her beautiful flame colored hair. She thought she looked just as good as Hermione if not better.

Hearing her mother call her Ginny made her way downstairs for dinner, she couldn't wait for people to see her new look.

Walking into the dining room slowly Ginny kept her head down.

"Hey Gin, I saved you a seat over her next to me." Hermione said to the younger girl. "I want to get to know you better, come on."

With her head still down Ginny made her way over to where Hermione had saved her a seat.

"Ginny, dear, are you okay? You have kept your head down since you walked in." Said the kind voice of Lily Potter.

Deciding now was the perfect time to reveal her new look Ginny picked her head up, for everyone at the table to see. At first she was met with silence. Then the table roared with laughter as they all caught a glimpse at Ginny's face.

"Gees Gin what I didn't know you wanted to be a clown." Her brother Ron said to her.

"Hey Gin-"

"The circus called-"

"They want their mask back-"

The twins heckled at their younger sister.

"Now boys, it's not nice to tease your sister like that." The voice of her father chimed in, though you could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Ginny dear, what did you do to your face? Where did you get that make-up from?" Her mother questioned she said with hidden mirth.

"Ginny I think you look…um…Lovely" Lily said trying to spear the younger girl some embarrassment, though you could see she was trying to hold in her laughter.

By this time Ginny's face had gone completely red and she had tears in her eyes from the comments she heard her brothers say. The only person not laughing at the table was Hermione, not that Ginny noticed. With tears in her eyes Ginny quickly sat up and ran from the table.

* * *

Not long after Ginny had fled from dinner did she hear a knock on her door. 

"GO AWAY!" She yelled.

"Ginny it's me Hermione. Please let me in, I just want to talk to you." Hermione said

Walking to the door Ginny slammed it open and looked the older girl in the face.

"What came here to laugh at me? 'Poor little Ginny can't even put make-up on'" Ginny spat in a mock baby's voice.

"Actually no I just came up here to talk" Hermione said.

Too tired to fight Ginny just walked over to her bed and lied down in a fetal postion.

"I made such a fool of myself down there, their all probably laughing it up still." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"Forget about them, their just being inconsiderate prats." Hermione said walking over to the younger girl and taking her into her arms; Ginny just lied in Hermione's arms, still crying. "What I want to know is why you did this?" Hermione asked.

"So people would notice me!" Ginny yelled. "I'm so tired of being the girl who is beautiful but not beautiful enough to compete with the other girls or the girl who is just a plain Jane."

"So you decide to make your self into something your not." Hermione said understanding pouring through her voice.

"Exactly, you probably think I'm pathetic."

"Actually no, I did the exact same thing when I was younger," Hermione said. "except I had a bit less make-up on."

"Wait, wait, your saying that you didn't always look they way you did"

Laughing at the girl "Of coarse not, I use to be just like you. The thing you need to realize is that you are beautiful." Hermione said warmly to the younger girl.

"Yeah but I'm not you. I'm not exotically beautiful or goddess like beautiful like you are."

"Ginny I have an idea How about tomorrow you and I go shopping and I will prove to you just how beautiful you can be."

"Really?" Ginny asked the older girl.

"Really, now come on lets get this make-up off your beautiful face." At that comment they both laughed and headed towards the bathroom.


End file.
